BBTerra/Gallery
Hugging gif.gif BBTerra the ship.jpg Bbterra dancing.png BBTerra trust.gif Bbterra together helps.jpg Bbterra date.png Beast Boy Terra Ferris Wheel.gif Beast Boy and Terra.gif Terra locker room.gif Terra likes BB's ears.gif Terra and BB interrupted by Slade.gif Terra and Beast Boy.gif Terra BB laugh.gif Beast Boy in ttg png.png Terra in ttg.jpg bbterra together.jpg yeah.jpg Terra_and_beast_boy.jpg Fade Away for Terra.jpg BBTerra on the couch ttg.jpg Ttr.jpg Beast-Boy-and-Terra-beast-boy-terra-18634104-480-368.jpg Bb sees terra once more.jpg Hugs!.jpg Bbterra.jpg Togever forever.jpg Holding hands is first in dateing.jpg Beast-Boy-and-Terra-beast-boy-terra-26752705-512-384.jpg Bb fell in love with terra.jpg 210 045.jpg Te 7.jpg Poor bb terra dosent remember.jpg Bb got swag.jpg Maxresdefault.jpg Im bb and im singing.png Good doggy.png bbterra glasses.png bbterra walk.gif bbterra ride.jpg BBTerra present.png BBTerra present2.jpg BBTerra present3.jpg bbterra sweet.gif BBTerra hot.gif bbterra teeth.jpg bbterra locket.jpg Beast Boy checking Terra out!.png bbterra happy.gif BBTerra ready kiss.jpg Hugs.jpg Good job terra.jpg Bb u go get her.jpg Ahhhh.jpg Walks.jpg Photos with love.png Terra you can tell me anything.jpg Whee.jpg Index12.jpg Bb loves terra.jpg Hqdefault.jpg BBTerra pucker up.jpg BBTerra be mine moment.jpg Terra good tunes.jpg Bbterra locket.jpg Bbterra sweet.gif Images.jpg Latest.gif Bb goes in for a kiss.jpg Lovers.jpg Love.jpg BBterra awkward.gif BBTerra bay.gif BBTerra looking over the world.jpg BBTERRA SMILE.jpg Tumblr mqr8h6fzyB1rn2f1xo1 250.gif Tumblr mqr8h6fzyB1rn2f1xo4 250.gif Tumblr mqr8h6fzyB1rn2f1xo3 250.gif TTG Be Mine 121b 80.png TTG Be Mine 121b 30.png Beast-Boy-and-Terra-beast-boy-terra-18633896-480-368.jpg Comeon.jpg Yo.jpg Walk away.jpg Bb bird love.jpg 333.jpg 0.jpg Beast-Boy-and-Terra-beast-boy-terra-18633801-480-368.jpg How_long_was_Terra_there__by_TerraRocks.jpg kissss.jpg Terra with Beast Boy and Raven.png Bbxterra.jpg BBxTerra Betrayal.png Bbterra confides.gif Bbterra hope.gif Bbterra cool saved.gif BB vs Slade.gif Beast Boy helps Terra.gif Beast Boy chooses Terra.png Beast Boy's arm on Terra's shoulder.jpg Beast Boy blushes for Terra.jpg Beast Boy Terra pie.png Beast Boy introducing Terra.png Bbterra tangled.jpg Bbterra vault.jpg Bbterra fadeaway.jpg Titans + Terra.jpg Tgif27.gif Tgif22.gif Tgif21.gif Tgif18.gif bbterra hold hands.gif bbterra hanging out.gif bbterra hanging out 2.gif bbterra smitten gif.gif bbterra hug tornado.gif BBTerra TT.jpg bbterra hang.jpg bbandterra6.jpg Th-31.jpeg Th-26.jpeg Th-22.jpeg Th-27.jpeg Th-35.jpeg Th-37.jpeg Th-34.jpeg Th-36.jpeg Th-30.jpeg Th-33.jpeg Th-38.jpeg Th-40.jpeg th-41.jpeg Th-52.jpeg Th-45.jpeg Th-51.jpeg BBTerra eyebrows.png Terra and Beast Boy BBTerra TTG.png BBTerra triangle.png BBTerra look at each other.png BBTerra flashdrive.png BBTerra close up.jpg BBTerra rocks!.jpg BBTerra cute.gif BBTerra almost kiss.gif Bbterra love.png BBTerra TTG gif.gif BBTerra heart.jpg BBTerra hands tornado.jpg Bbterrsave4.gif Bbterrasave3.gif Bbterrasave2.gif Bbterrasave.gif Beast Boy BBTerra park.gif Terra arrives.gif BBTerra hold hands.gif BBTerra hug amusement park.gif BBTerra best friends.gif BBTerra food.gif BBTerra tour.gif BBTerra trust 2.gif BBTerra trust1.gif BBTerra casa.gif BBTerra confidence.gif BBTerra baseball.jpg BBTerra pie laugh.gif BBTerra hallway.png BBTerra cliff.jpg BBTerra rocks.png Terra secret.gif Terra supported by Beast Boy.gif Beast Boy talks to Terra.gif Teen Titans miss Terra.gif BBTerra tornado2.gif BBTerra tornado1.gif Fade Away BBTerra guitar.gif BBTerra walk TTG.gif BBTerra dance.gif BBTerra magic.gif BBTerra light shine.gif Beast Boy bird and Terra.gif BBTerra Terra touched.gif Beast Boy has fun with Terra.gif Beast Boy talks with Terra.gif Beast Boy scoots to Terra.gif Beast boy excited.gif Beast Boy licks Terra's face.gif Terra accuses Beast Boy.gif Beast Boy argues with himself.gif RocksAndWater FadeAway.jpg BBTerra Fade Away R&W.png BBTerra TTG gif4.gif BBTerra TTG gif3.gif BBTerra TTG gif2.gif BBTerra TTG gif1.gif BBTerra Big Wheel.gif BB in love with Terra.gif Terra agrees to BB.gif BBTerra box gif.gif BBTerra box Things Change.gif BBTerra everlasting.gif BBTerra go out.gif BBTerra pre-date.gif BBTerra fun 8.gif BBTerra fun7.gif BBTerra fun6.gif BBTerra fun5.gif BBTerra fun4.gif BBTerra fun3.gif BBTerra fun2.gif BBTerra photo booth.png 212.jpeg 181-1.png 212.gif 212-1.gif Category:Galleries